Stray Noodle
by mihairu7
Summary: A pale eyed Hyuuga awakens in the hospital only to have cerulean orbs piercing into her very soul as a certain Uzumaki greets her and tells her that the war is over. How, when and how did he get into her room and what on earth is that HEAVENLY aroma coming from his bag? /Post 4th Shinobi Great Ninja War/ /NaruHina/


**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just so you know.)**

They stood around the ruined landscape panting like worn out huskies after a long jog through the snow with sweat pouring from their faces and looks of unbelief that caused some to laugh and collapse onto the dusty ground and cry out to God in thanks at the sight they were all seeing before them. The Allied Shinobi Forces had finally beaten Madara Uchiha and Obito along with the almost undefeatable Ten-Tails that they had resurrected to use their Eye of the Moon Technique that would have forced the world into an Infinite Tsukuyomi had it not been for a last attempt from the remaining rally of the Allied Forces and the help of Naruto Uzumaki who had charged the entire rally up with tailed beast chakra to make their attacks more fierce and hit harder.

Said Uzumaki stood before the battlefield panting hard and on his knees. He had used most likely all of his remaining chakra to charge up the entire army and still fire off two large RasenShuriken's at both Madara and Obito. He was glad it was over though, that battle had killed so many that he thought that nothing would ever be the same again until Obito had used the last of his life-force to revive everyone that had died during the war within the blink of an eye and just as easily die with a smug look on his disfigured face.

Still though, I can't believe it's over! We… we really won the war.

Naruto was brimming with joy and he would have jump up screaming like a mad man if a certain Hyuuga hadn't been seated on his lap out cold from the shockwave that had surfaced when he had hit Madara with his last super-charged RasenShuriken. He glanced down at her face that was smeared with sweat and dirt and he had to admit that even though they had just went through a war and she had just had her cousin killed, she still looked as beautiful as the first time he realized he had genuine feelings of love towards the shy bunny rabbit of a girl. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she was drooling on him but he didn't mind, he was glad that she was save and still alive. It was hard to believe that the only reason that they won this war was because she gave him the courage to continue and fight on even though she had just seen her cousin die in his arms. She was remarkable and amazingly wonderful; everything he thought defined a girl as perfect.

"We did it Hinata, we won," he said softly to her sleeping form and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "And it was all because of you. Because you gave me reason to fight, because you believed in me, my only fan. My best friend…" He leaned his head down and gently kissed her forehead.

"My only love."

He looked at her sleeping face once more before pulling her body closer to his and picking her up bridal-style and standing up slowly.

"What say we go home, I think it was time we got to enjoy the spoils of war, right?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata awoke with groggy eyes that crinkled at the sight of the rays of the morning sun and slammed shut immediately to rid herself of waking up. She had been having a nice dream that they had won the war against the Ten-Tails and Madara and Obito Uchiha where she fell into Naruto's arms after wearing herself out of chakra and being embraced by long, warm and strong arms. She dreamt that he was laughing and telling her that he was shocked that they had won and that he was glad that she was safe before carrying her bridal-style back to the Leaf Village where he said he would take her to the hospital. It was almost like the real thing with how vivid her imagination had taken her and as she thought about it now she could swear she was in the usual lumpy beds of the Leaf Hospital where she could smell disinfectants and I.V. drips-

_Wait a minute…_

Hinata opened her eyes completely, now fully awake and flung the white bed covers off of her person before scanning the room before her. It hadn't been a dream after all; she was in the Leaf Village, in the hospital where she was clothed in a thin pair of white hospital patient trousers and a blouse and her arms her bandaged as well as her forehead.

"S-So that means that Naruto actually did…" she began but instantly blushed at the thought of being carried by Naruto.

It really happened. They had won the war and Naruto had carried her to the hospital, it was almost a dream come true if you added in her dead cousin Neji and the love of her life which was The Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata sighed out heavily, she wished Naruto was there to talk to her or take her out of the hospital, the smell and feel of it made her queasy and caused her head to spin.

As if upon wish come true, said blonde opened the door to her ward and popped his spiky head through the door where his cerulean eyes locked with her lavender-tinted ones before they sparkled once and he walked into the room with a bag in his left hand.

"Hey there, I see you're finally awake," Naruto said closing the door behind him before seating himself down at a chair positioned right next to her bed. He was smiling at her vibrantly which made her cheeks flush redder and he placed the bag on his lap before resting comfortably in the chair and placing his full attention on her.

"H-Hello Naruto…" she said shyly; she mentally kicked herself at the fact that they had been through a war together and she had changed his mind more than once and she still couldn't hold a proper greeting when talking to him. What were to happen if he stayed for the remainder of the day in her company, what was she to do after it was evident that she couldn't speak to him properly?

"I'm glad you're awake, you've been out cold for two days now, you know?" he commented casually before he began digging into the bag he brought along with him, "I was staring to get worried really; so worried that Grandma Tsunade had to ban me from visiting you until you were awake or came out of hospital. Luckily for me though, I know a few secret routes into and through the corridors of this hospital."

W-What? He was banned f-from coming to see me because he was worried?

"O-Oh, I'm s-sorry about that."

"Nah, don't be. I'm just glad that you're awake really; I wanted for us to hang out after the events that just followed, there were a few things that I wanted us to talk about."

Hinata swallowed thickly and watched him with a careful gaze. He was still rummaging through that bag of his, what he was looking for was a mystery to her and she couldn't use her B'yakugan because of the mild headache she was experiencing at the moment so she was as clueless as a mole with what he was looking for or doing in that bag. Besides that, she was terrified of what he wanted to 'talk' about with her exactly. It made her a little fearful to be honest, it just didn't sound like Naruto to act so serious all of a sudden.

"Um, Naruto?"

"Hmm?" he replied glancing up at her, those deep blue eyes hypnotizing her slightly.

"What are you doing in that b-bag?"

Naruto looked down at the bag in mild confusion before snapping his fingers and shaking his head to her.

"Oh, this? I figured that since I was going to sneak into your room and wait here in case you woke up today, which you did, I would have had lunch with me so that I wouldn't get hungry and have to leave," he said scratching his head in slight embarrassment, "But seeing as you're awake now, I suppose we could have lunch together; it would be nice to try something other than that nasty hospital food they serve here, right?"

Hinata blushed again; not only had Naruto sneaked into her ward to sit with her until she woke up but now he was offering to share his lunch with her.

_Somebody wake me up now, otherwise this dream will completely absorb me forever._

"U-Uh… thank you Naruto but I-I'm sure that the food here isn't that bad-

"Hinata, don't you worry about me, just eat up! This is Ichiraku's most famous Spice of Life dish, I had to literally beg the old man to make it for me and it would be such a waste to eat it by myself if it's as good as Ayame says it is."

And without further warning, he pulled out a small scroll, unraveled it until the sealing matrix inscribed on it was visible and laid it down on the table next to her bed and ran through a few hand-signs before placing his hand in the center of the seal and calling out 'release' before a puff of smoke burst forth from the open scroll. Naruto removed his hand from the scroll and waited for the smoke to subside.

Hinata gazed at the small bowl of ramen sitting next to her that was releasing a pleasant and delicious aroma along with long, wispy trails of steam that made her mouth water unintentionally. She quickly raised a hand to her mouth to wipe away the drool and Naruto laughed heartily, embarrassing her further.

"Pretty intoxicating, huh? The old man was very reluctant to make it for me so I had to tread carefully on how big I wanted the dish to be," he stated pulling the attachable wooden meal tray close to Hinata before placing the bowl of soup onto it and resting his bag on the floor. He stood up and edged towards Hinata, causing the bluenette to turn red once again.

"Uh, would you mind if I sat at the foot of the bed, it's kinda hard to eat sideways?"

"Oh, O-Of course!"

Naruto thanked her and climbed on the bed after Hinata folded her legs in a meditative position to make more room for him to sit. He edged closer to the serving tray and sat in the same position before pulling out two sets of chopsticks and handed one to Hinata, which she thanked him for, before he broke them in half and gave thanks, dipping the chopsticks into the broth and scooping out a large bunch of noodles.

The noodles glistened from being soaked in the broth and he gently blew on them to cool them down before he looked to Hinata and smiled before motioning for her to come closer, which she did.

"Now open up." He said joyfully.

"Oh, Naruto, w-why are you-

"It's my treat; plus you're eating the best ramen dish in the world with the best company in the world, would you really deny me feeding you the first bite?" he questioned and gave her the most innocent look he could pull off which wasn't bad, considering that he was irresistible to her and now even more so with the face he was using to make her give in, to which she was falling into absolutely quickly.

So with a slight pause, she leaned in closer to the bowl and carefully ate the noodles from his chopsticks, closing her eyes in bliss when the taste invaded her senses and she began to fall into the heavenly feeling that she was floating on a cloud. When she was done with the mouthful she was eating, she opened her eyes and saw Naruto look at her with expectant eyes, as if to ask whether it was as heavenly as he thought it tasted.

She smiled warmly at him and picked up a mouthful of her own before blowing on it gently and raising it up to meet his mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw the light pink blush dust his cheekbones as he leaned towards her chopsticks and ate the noodles before him and shut his eyes tightly to savor the heavenly goodness of the noodles he had just eaten.

Hinata smiled again at this and watched his facial expression turn to one of happiness when he was done with the mouthful and looked to her before he started whispering to her how Godly the noodles tasted and they broke into a pleasant conversation that caused the two to relax around the other and just normally converse. It wasn't long until they were both telling each other stories and making the other laugh while eating of the Spice of Life ramen before them.

In their midst, however, they were unaware of the presence of two female medical-nin that were jumping for joy at the sight they saw before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was having a genuinely relaxing day as far as days working at the hospital were. It was the second day that they had returned home after winning the Fourth Shinobi War and to be honest, she hadn't anticipated that there would be such a small amount of injured that she would have to deal with. Sure the numbers were in the hundreds but it wasn't an amount that she would have trouble with given that there were a few platoons of other medical-nin that were working alongside her.

Nevertheless, the day had gone just as quickly as an average summer's day and she was happy to see that she could go home to a warm house without a throbbing headache or tired body that would be drained of chakra almost entirely and the best part was that she could still go and spend the remainder of her evening with Sasuke where they could be going out somewhere romantic or just stay home together and dwell in the others company.

After the War had ended, she and Sasuke had found one another of the battlefield and confessed their undying love for one another where she remembered him embracing her tightly and planting a soft and sweet kiss on her lips before telling her how much he actually missed her, Naruto, Kakashi and the Leaf Village during his time with Orochimaru and with Team Taka.

Sakura sighed with a pleasant smile on her face as she thought of how good her life had just become as she walked through the corridors doing check-ups on the remaining patients on her check-list before she could go home. She looked at the list in her hands and ticked off the names of the people that she had already visited and checked on before her pen landed on the last remaining name on the check-list.

"Hinata's the last one; I wonder if she's finally woken up from that chakra exhaustion she suffered, she was fighting next to Naruto in the front-lines, so she must have worn out her body to a sizeable extent."

With that, the pink-haired kunoichi made her way through the corridors of the hospital before she was stopped by a lady in a black kimono with a small pig wrapped in her arms.

"Ah, Shizune, good to see you again."

"Likewise, Sakura," the Hokage's Apprentice replied with a smile, "Are you finishing your rounds?"

Sakura nodded and handed her the check-list as proof, "I've just finished doing a diagnostic on Shikamaru, he seems to be healed completely if the inane nagging about how staying in a hospital is 'such a drag' is anything to go by."

"I see; but besides that, I was actually here to check up on you. How are you holding up?"

"Great, really great. I'm sleeping fine; I've managed to get Sasuke to confess that he loves me and today didn't leave me with a throbbing headache and an exhausted body."

"Well that's great to hear, and I suppose you and Sasuke would be planning to go out tonight?"

Sakura looked at Shizune with a frown before replying back with a smirk, "I don't really know; are you and Iruka planning on the same thing or maybe just to stay in and you know… experiment?" She asked with a slight wiggling of her eyebrows.

Shizune's face turned tomato red and she immediately squeaked at Sakura's words; sometimes she thought she just got herself into embarrassing situations that she just could control.

But instead of a reply, both medical-Nins were interrupted by the sound of a loud voice that was coming from a ward numbered 201. They looked at leach other with equal frowns on their faces before Shizune looked at the check-list of Sakura's and asking:

"What ward was Hinata in again?"

"Ward 201."

They both walked towards the door of the ward and gazed in through the glass to see a blushing Hinata and an orange and black clad figure that was seated in front of her with a steaming bowl of ramen on top of a serving tray between them. Sakura immediately balled her hands into fists and snarled at the figure that looked very similar to a certain blonde idiot that was just banned from coming to the hospital for a certain reason of being too over-protective and annoying.

"I thought I told that idiot to stay away from the hospital and especially Hinata until she was discharged."

"Well, you know Naruto; he never obeys an order from anyone so long as it involves a friend of his." Replied Shizune smiling at the two in the room. Sometimes she wished that he could just open his eyes and realized that Hinata's the girl for him but when she thought about it completely, Naruto was a genius when it came to anything besides human emotions.

"I'm gonna turn him into a flapjack when I get my hands on him!"

"Sakura, wait for a moment; can you see what they're doing?"

Sakura looked at the noodles Naruto was holding in his chopsticks, "Yeah, he's gonna gobble those noodles in a gulp before hacking down the rest of it."

"No, I don't think that it's all for him, look, Hinata's has a pair of chopsticks as well." she pointed to the Hyuuga's right hand that held said chopsticks.

"Hey, you're right, maybe they're sharing it."

They watched on only to have their jaws drop in shock when Naruto fed the noodles in his utensils to Hinata with the utmost care and gentleness they had ever seen the blonde display. It was shocking to them; the Naruto they knew would never ever feed his noodles to anyone in the world, even if they were to fight him for it so why he just so suddenly fed the first mouthful of ramen to Hinata was a mystery to them.

And to their surprise, they were even more shocked to see that Hinata returned the favor to which Naruto happily ate up the second mouthful of noodles without a word of complaint. Things were starting to get really interesting with the two before them that they both decided to sit and watch how this 'visit' would turn out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From that topic onto another, Naruto and Hinata happily spoke about one thing after the next, whether it was about training or missions or even secrets about their teammates, the two shared it openly without hesitation. The noodles did its job by easing their minds and creating a comfortable atmosphere around them where they were sure to say anything to one another and they would answer truthfully and without fear. To Naruto's honesty, their lunch date was going so well that he had finally gathered up the courage to ask Hinata the question he had feared to ask for so long.

"Say Hinata," He said after he swallowed another mouthful of ramen noodles, "Would you mind if I asked a personal question?"

"Sure Naruto, what is it?" she replied with a vibrant smile that made Naruto double take on whether she was a Hyuuga or angel from Heaven.

"Well… it's kind of about what you think about me."

He saw her blink in mild confusion before shaking her head and saying, "Well, what about you? You're funny, caring, kind, strong, and you have a good heart."

"Well, that's kind of true but I meant what you think about me as in more than just a friend?" he said and scratched the back of his head, looking to the side in fear of how this would turn out.

Hinata was at a blank. Naruto; the man who had inspired in her a passion to become strong and never give up, the man who made her happy and showed her acceptance before the world and the man she fell in love with was asking her in a coded form of context if she loved him. It was almost as if he wanted her to say that she did.

"W-Well, I think that y-you would be a really great person to d-d-date if given the chance…"

She saw his eyes sparkle a little and pushed on further, "And I think t-that if I c-could, I would d-date you gladly."

There. She had said it. She had confessed for the second time that she loved him and with such surprising ease too. Naruto's eyes lit up and formed a sort of aqua light that flowed over Hinata in a shimmering blue outline. He had to do it, he had to confess. He felt like knocking over the ramen and the table between them and kissing her right then and there, finally getting the message out loud and clear and claiming the bluenette as his but alas; how could he? He was still a newbie at the game of love and even if he did confess, how would one do so?

He decided to keep the silence that had grown between them now and just let the moment fade away behind them. Maybe he could say that he had to go home after they had finished the ramen so that it caused less confusing problems and he could get away from the predicament he just put upon himself.

And so they sat together in silence, each with equal blushes on their faces as they ate but never once made a move to look at the other in fear of another awkward situation. The only sounds breaking the silence was the slurping of the noodles they were quickly devouring.

And as if fate couldn't come at a better time; a stray noodle was caught by both Hyuuga and Uzumaki on either ends where they continued to slurp in the noodle, not aware that their faces were coming more and more closer to one another and that their lips were very much closer than anything else. So at the last few centimeters of the stray noodle, pale and puffy lips met with pink and moist ones…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two medical-nin were at a loss for words. They had just witnessed the pleasant conversation take place between the shy rabbit and the energetic fox, which was strange enough, but nothing prepared them for what came next. A noodle, a simple and innocent noodle was the reason for all of this. They hadn't been looking at each other so they didn't realize but the sight of the noodle being eaten on both ends by two people that refused to say that they loved the other were about to kiss and to be honest, they didn't know!

But what came after was even worse! There were two people that were bound to have equal emotions about one another and here they were. As soon as their lips touched, they went wild, Hinata had her hands on his face and Naruto's were buried in her hair where they couldn't get enough of one another. It was almost like there was a deep calling deep inside both of them that just burst and was set free.

Sakura was about to faint at the sight before her; who ever thought that Hinata knew how to do French in the first place? Now that Sakura actually had a change to think about it though, she was increasingly envious of Hinata in that moment. Naruto showed so much passion toward Hinata and Hinata to Naruto; they gave their hands free-roam over the others body and even though they only touched each others' faces and hair, you could clearly see that if giving the opportunity, Hinata would have probably latched herself onto Naruto if the serving tray wasn't near them or blocking them from further interaction. Come to think of it, Sasuke had never kissed her in that manner, maybe that was why she was so captivated and jealous over what her best friend and teammate was doing with her close girl friend.

Shizune tugged Sakura's shirt for the third time before she finally noticed what she was actually watching and blushed deeply. Hinata and Naruto were finally having their moment and Shizune was glad, but that didn't mean that they should be perving on their romantic activities while they were unaware of their surroundings or people around them.

"Come on Sakura, let's give them some alone time that they deserve. They did save the world together after all…" and with that, the kimono clad apprentice took her sibling student by the arm and began walking towards the main hall of the hospital.

I think it's finally time I collected that bet pot from the hospital staff on how long it would take Hinata and Naruto to confess to one another; I think the amount is well over four thousand Ryu by now, a perfect amount to go out on that date Iruka and I have been waiting to have together…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto didn't know how it happened nor did he care; all that mattered was that he was kissing Hinata Hyuuga, the love of his life. One moment he was in an uncomfortable silence with the lavender-eyed heiress and now he was French kissing her and combing his hands through her hair and giving her all the love he had ever felt and reciprocated and boy did it feel good.

Besides that, he didn't know what came over him; sure that kiss was unexpected and sweet as can be but when did he suddenly feel the need to hold her and feel more than just her lips like that? Why had his hands went to her hair? Where did the bowl of ramen and serving tray go that they were now against each other where her arms were now securely wrapped round his neck and almost choking him and his own where around her waist, hugging her tightly to himself and kissing her even deeper that before?!

The moment they were sharing was bliss and very much pleasurable but they had to stop sometime didn't they? Naruto brought his hands up to her face where he cupped both her cheeks and began rubbing the finger-pads of his thumbs against her cheekbones; he knew they had to stop but when was the right time when it felt to good to stop but you needed to stop in order to breathe and come back for more?

He moved Hinata's head until she gave up with her kissing rage and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily and blushing madly against his face. Naruto, likewise, was panting heavily against the bluenette before him and smiling like a lost schoolboy. He had just kissed Hinata Hyuuga without remorse or regret. He had just made the boldest move of his life by openly giving his heart to the girl that had so quickly showed him hers. It was sublime, serene almost that he thought that the world had just disappeared and reappeared in a lifetime.

He opened his eyes slowly and gazed into the pale lavender-tinted orbs in front of him, so transfixed that he had never seen these type of eyes on any other Hyuuga and that he was blessed to have someone as unique, as special and as wonderful as Hinata with him by his side.

"So you know… I never really got to tell you did I?"

"Tell me w-what?"

"I'm madly in love with you Hina…"

Naruto saw her lavender orbs shimmer and felt a small hand cup his face.

"I'm glad to hear it…. Naruto-kun."

And just like that, like any type of curious teenager's, their inexperienced mouth's went back for more...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woo Hoo! (*pumps fists in the air)****So that was the first Fanfiction I've ever posted due to the apprehension between my sanity and my cerebellum...****Sooo, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please read and review, Arigatou!****See you next time then.**


End file.
